


Valentine Maid

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Rush Plot, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata, jones di hari Valentine. Alih profesi menjadi asisten rumah tangga. Sasuke, remaja kesepian yang tengah tinggal di rumah seharian. Jones dan anak kesepian. Mungkin ... tidak buruk juga. Happy Valentine Day!<br/>#latepost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Maid

Ting tong ...

Bel dibunyikan sekali. Pintu berpelitur diketuk tiga kali. Sopan benar.

Seorang gadis mungil menatap jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan sambil menghela napas. Sesekali ia mengaitkan jemari sambil melirik ke sana-kemari. Menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersaji di halaman rumah besar yang ia kunjungi hari ini.

Hyuuga Hinata namanya. Gadis yang masih duduk di bangku SMA tahun ke dua. Hari ini mengambil alih pekerjaan teman dekatnya sebagai asisten rumah tangga mingguan. Alasannya? Sahabatnya mau kencan dengan si doi di hari Valentine.

Kenapa Hinata mau saja menggantikan sahabatnya? Jones sih—hush, jangan dibaca keras-keras. Jomblo ngenes!—tidak apa-apa, teriakkan juga kalau Anda memang bernasib sama. Hinata bukan satu-satunya gadis di dunia yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan sebelum hari Valentine kan? Jangan dibahas, Hinata tidak mau bersedih.

Oke, Hinata punya waktu luang dan memang keadaan itu cukup ngenes ketika matanya menangkap puluhan pasangan bermesraan di jalan raya sedangkan dirinya berjalan sendirian untuk bekerja di hari kasih sayang sedunia. Rasanya tersindir dengan slogan anak-anak iseng yang mengejeknya tadi, "Truk aja gandengan, masa kakak enggak?!" Kalau boleh, Hinata ingin menggoreng anak-anak itu. (?)

Lebih ngenes lagi saat mengingat ketika Tenten datang kepadanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa untuk minta digantikan kerja saat hari Valentine. Oke, Hinata menerimanya tapi siapa yang tahu kalau hatinya jadi hancur berkeping-keping?

Setidaknya tugasnya hanya membersihkan seisi rumah minus tugas memasak dan cuci pakaian. Baiklah, Hinata tidak berusaha memperbesar masalahnya sendiri.

Hinata mendengar suara kenop pintu diputar. Membuyarkan semua ingatannya dalam sekejap, Hinata berusaha bersikap profesional. Menunjukkan rasa sopan, Hinata ber-ojigi sejenak, "Hyuuga Hinata desu. Mohon bantuannya untuk hari ini."

"Hyuuga … Hinata?"

Hinata masih belum menegakkan badan. Matanya meneliti tubuh bagian bawah sang pemilik rumah. Menilai dari sepatu mahal yang digunakan sang empu, Hinata yakin harus bekerja dengan baik tanpa kesalahan. "Ya, benar. Saya menggantikan teman saya hari ini."

"Ternyata Ketua Kelas menyedihkan ya? Harus bekerja di hari Valentine …"

Hinata membatu. Kenapa orang di depannya tahu dia menjabat sebagai ketua kelas di sekolah? Dia siapa sih? Heran, Hinata menegakkan badan.

Glek!

Firasat buruk ketemu jin tomang. Di depannya, seorang pemuda berdiri dengan angkuh sambil bersedekap di dekat pintu. "Ketua kelas ngenes …"

Sialan!

.

.

Valentine Maid © Eternal Dream Chowz

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fan work. |

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Genre: Humor, Romance

Rate: T

Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot, tokoh adu ngenes

.

.

Happy Valentine Day!

.

.

Hinata belum berani bergerak. Matanya menatap awas sosok di depannya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Teman sekelas.

Digosipkan kaya dan punya pacar segudang tapi Hinata tak peduli. Mau tenggelam atau diterkam singa, Hinata hanya akan mengapresiasi dengan sumbangan lima ratus yen dan setangkai bunga krisan. Terkesan jahat? Tapi insting Hinata memberikan sinyal bahaya tiap menatap mata hitam milik pemuda itu.

"A-apa aku bisa mulai bekerja?" tanya Hinata memecah sunyi. Sasuke tak berkomentar, hanya menggeser badannya dari mulut pintu dan mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk masuk. Hinata tak mau menunggu lebih lama untuk bertatap muka dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu. Hinata berjalan cepat sebelum berbalik sejenak. "Di mana peralatan bersih-bersihnya?"

Sasuke mendengus. Pintu rumah ditutup perlahan. Hinata menunggu di tempat. Menatap dengan sepasang iris amethyst yang polos.

"Ikut aku."

Hinata mengikuti tanpa banyak tanya. Ia berjalan mengitari rumah besar itu sambil mendecak kagum beberapa kali. Ia jelas-jelas mengabaikan eksistensi pemuda di depannya. Hinata tidak sadar kalau Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

"Periksa di lemari itu."

Hinata mengembalikan atensinya pada Sasuke dan mengangguk. Ia buka lemari besar berisi vacuum cleaner, kain lap dan peralatan lainnya. Ia tak lagi berkomentar, vacuum cleaner dikeluarkan paling awal. Hinata bergumam, "Mulai dari mana ya?"

"Dari lantai atas,"

Hinata melirik lewat ekor matanya. Kenapa si Sasuke masih ada di sana?

"Ketua kelas, yakin pakai pakaian begitu untuk bersih-bersih?"

Hinata menatap pakaiannya. Seragam berwarna biru Tenten yang dipakainya kelihatannya tidak akan bermasalah kalau jadi kotor—kan bisa dicuci.

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

Hinata tersentak saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik. "H-hei!"

"Diam saja."

Hinata dibawa ke sebuah ruangan besar yang diisi dua lemari putih dan ruang ganti. Hinata didorong masuk ke sebuah bilik putih. Ia menarik napas, "Apa-apaan sih ini?"

Tirai disibak, Hinata nyaris merutuk. "Pakai itu."

Hinata menangkap satu set pakaian yang dilempar Sasuke.

"K-kenapa?"

"Jangan banyak protes, pakai saja itu. Aku majikanmu seharian ini. Jangan membantah."

Sasuke segera keluar. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya karena sebal. Majikan minta digolok.

Seenak jidatnya saja!

Tapi Hinata tidak bisa protes. Menatap miris set pakaian yang didominasi warna hitam, Hinata akhirnya mengalah.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap perawakannya di depan cermin. Pakaian maid berwarna hitam dengan apron putih membuat Hinata yakin kalau ia sedang diperolok. Dasar sialan. Sudah jones, malah disiksa lagi oleh majikan sementara yang tak punya otak.

Benar-benar … parah.

Hinata memutuskan berhenti mengeluh, rambut indigo diikat tinggi. Ia melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar. Sepatu yang ia pakai mengetuk permukaan lantai sampai menimbulkan suara gema. Hinata menatap seisi rumah, ia yakin sejak tadi belum mendapati keberadaan orang lain selain ia dan Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng. Buat apa peduli pada si playboy iblis?

Hinata berdoa dalam hati agar diberikan keselamatan dan perlindungan hari ini. Sayang, Hinata tidk membawa jimat anti setan punya Hanabi dari rumah.

Hinata kembali ke tempat peralatan bebersih. Troli dikeluarkan, Hinata menyusun peralatan yang ia perlukan dan mendorong troli itu menuju ruangan yang harus dibersihkan. Hinata menuruti perkataan Sasuke, memulai pekerjaannya dari lantai atas. Rumah bak hotel ini sulit dibersihkan kalau hanya seorang diri, Hinata tahu. Tidak apa-apalah, Hinata juga tidak punya keperluan mendesak kok di hari libur ini.

Suara dengung mesin vacuum mengisi kesunyian di ruang bacaan di lantai atas. Hinata hanya bisa mengutuk dalam hati melihat Sasuke duduk santai sambil membaca buku di ruangan itu. Hinata yang sudah selesai di ruangan itu melangkah keluar untuk mengecek ruangan lainnya.

Yang Hinata herankan, Sasuke selalu mengikutinya ke mana-mana. Saat di kamar Sasuke, pemuda itu duduk di sisi balkon sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat. Saat di dapur dan ruang makan, Sasuke menikmati segelas teh Darjeeling sambil memelototinya. Risih, sangat. Ingin menyuruhnya pergi, ini bukan rumah Hinata, siapa dirinya berani memerintah di sana? Tapi diikuti terus, Hinata jadi sedikit gamang.

Pemuda itu mau apa sih?

"Kau cocok pakai pakaian maid." Kalimat itu terdengar cukup keras. Hinata mendengus.

Oh, jadi Hinata cocok jadi pembantu, begitu? Kampret benar.

"Terima kasih," balas Hinata dengan jengkel.

"Siapa yang memujimu?"

Kampret. Dasar ayam.

Hinata memutuskan tidak ambil pusing. Ia mengambil lap dan semprotan cairan pembersih kaca. Tangga lipat dibentangkan. Hinata menaiki anak tangga berwarna keperakan sambil menyemprotkan cairan berwarna biru ke kaca bening. Hinata mengelapnya dengan penuh semangat, sesekali mendendangkan nyanyian asal dengan suara imut.

"Jangan berisik."

Hinata mendengus. Baiklah, Tuan Besar yang suka nyolot. Berusaha mengusir, Hinata angkat bicara, "K-kenapa Sasuke-san tidak pergi bersenang-senang saja? Ini kan hari Valentine?"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan rumahku akan dirampok kalau aku pergi."

Kalimat itu membuat Hinata sangat bernafsu melemparkan tangga lipat ke kepala pemuda songong itu. "Aku bukan perampok. Dasar menyebalkan."

"Begitu cara bicaramu pada majikan. Aku akan menghubungi agensimu."

"Dasar tukang pengadu. Bocah."

Sasuke mendesis tidak jelas. Hinata berani nyolot kok! Siapa takut! Dasar pantat ayam tukang nantang! Sini kalau ngajak berantem! Oke, sisi premanisme Hinata mulai bangkit. Ingin beradu dengan ayam jago yang minta dijambak.

"Hoo, cari masalah ya?"

"Tidak. Kau yang duluan cari masalah."

Hinata melipat tangga yang ia pakai barusan dan meletakkannya di bawah troli. Ia melenggang pergi.

"Kau suka kabur ya, Hinata."

"B-berisik, bukan urusanmu."

"Dasar jones."

"!"

Nyeseknya tuh di sini. Hinata merasa dirajam tepat di kokoro. Sialan si bocah ayam di belakangnya. Mengumbar aib saja. Langkah yang sempat terhenti kembali dilanjutkan. Dan Hinata tahu Sasuke masih setia mengikutinya di belakang sana.

"Apa pedulimu. Urus urusanmu sendiri."

"Aku bersimpati."

"Tidak butuh. FYI, kau juga jones."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa memanggil siapa saja ke sini."

Hinata menoleh, "Itu sih lebih ngenes daripada aku. Menyedihkan."

Sasuke merasa diejek. Ia terdiam di tempatnya. Hinata sudah berjalan di depan sana. Beraninya gadis itu mengatakan bahwa Sasuke lebih mengenaskan dibandingkan dengan Hinata? Hei, diletakkan di mana mata gadis itu?!

.

.

.

Hinata menoleh sekali. Sasuke tidak mengikutinya lagi. Syukurlah.

Kring kring!

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara dering telepon yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Tanpa sengaja diangkat. Murni spontanitas saja.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Halo! Eh, apakah ini pacar Sasuke?!"

Hinata mengernyit mendengar suara heboh di ujung sana.

"B-bukan, saya hanya asisten rumah tangga."

Desahan kecewa terdengar jelas.

"Oh ya, tidak apa. Ini ibu Sasuke, tolong bilang pada Sasuke kami belum bisa pulang sampai bulan depan. Tolong urus dia dengan baik ya, dia itu gampang kesepian. Jaa~~"

Hinata belum sempat membalas ketika bunyi sambungan telepon diputus terdengar. Hinata menyeringai lebar.

Hahaha … anak kesepian ya?

Siapa yang lebih ngenes hah?

Setelah itu, Hinata kembali melanjutkan tugasnya dengan senyum lebar. Mari kita lihat nanti, siapa yang akan mengejek siapa jadinya. Puhahaha …

.

.

.

"Siapa yang telepon?"

Hinata tersenyum begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke saat ia tiba di ruang tamu. Wajah masam Sasuke membuat Hinata makin bersemangat. "Aku mengangkat telepon dari ibumu."

Wajah Sasuke berubah makin masam, nyaris persis dengan jeruk purut. "Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Mereka belum bisa pulang bulan ini."

Hinata menangkap jelas perubahan ekspresi wajah Sasuke.

"Ternyata memang bocah kesepian ya?"

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar panggilan itu. Ia mendelik. Hinata tertawa sambil mendorong troli kembali ke tempat penyimpanan. "Ibumu yang bilang, oke?"

"Ck …"

Hinata tersenyum puas melihat wajah sebal Sasuke. Rasakan, seenaknya saja menghina Hinata seharian dengan kata jones dan ngenes.

"Kata ibumu, aku harus mengurusmu dengan baik, Anak Kesepian …"

"Oh, dia bilang begitu?"

Hinata mengangguk. Cairan pembersih kaca diletakkan di sudut lemari perlengkapan. "Hu-um."

"Kalau begitu …"

Hinata merinding. Sejak kapan, Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum setan.

"Kau harus menemaniku seharian ini."

Hinata jadi kaku, "A-aku datang untuk bekerja … sebentar lagi aku pulang."

"Aku majikanmu hari ini bukan? masih banyak yang bisa kau kerjakan."

"P-pokoknya aku sudah selesai bekerja. Titik."

"Kenapa jadi gugup begitu? Kau jones, aku kesepian. Di mana letak kesalahannya?"

"P-pokoknya tidak mau—gyaa!"

Hari Valentine Hyuuga Hinata. Bekerja sebagai asisten rumah tangga—alih profesi ke maid dadakan. Di rumah Uchiha Sasuke.

Anak kesepian dan seorang jones.

Hum, bagaimana ya?

Mungkin, tidak buruk juga.

.

.

.

THE END

Gantung? Iya. Sengaja? Tidak juga. Hanya bingung mau dilanjut bagaimana dan saya sudah setengah ketiduran mengerjakan ini. Jadi dipotong begitu saja. Endingnya bukan sesuatu yang mechum kok, Hinata hanya diajak menghabiskan valentine bersama aja bareng si ayam. Jangan berpikiran yang ehemm-ehemm. Ga ada arahnya ke sana kok.

Selamat hari Valentine! Dengan ini Ether juga mau bilang nantinya tidak bisa lagi terlalu sering on di sosmed atau publish/update fanfic. Mungkin bisa kalau sednag luang. Harus banting tulang di RL dulu demi kelulusan gemilang di bangku SMA.

Mohon doanya. Ether sangat berterima kasih pada semua pembaca yang selama ini setia mengikuti perkembangan menulis Ether.

Sekali lagi terima kasih. :'')))

Sign,

Eternal Dream Chowz

Mind to RnR?


End file.
